


Loneliness

by shslStraws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kaito is very needy, Kissing, Kokichi takes care of him, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslStraws/pseuds/shslStraws
Summary: Loneliness wasn’t a stranger to Kaito, but surely wasn’t a friend either. Loneliness was one of the things he feared the most.





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to release some vent currently.   
What better way than to write my fav gays,, 
> 
> Also I have no idea where Kokichi leaves to, probably on a trip with D.I.C.E ?? Up to you haha

Loneliness wasn’t a stranger to Kaito, but surely wasn’t a friend either. Loneliness was one of the things he feared the most. 

Kaito had always made himself with a group when growing up, he’d love to the attention of others just so he wouldn’t have to feel lonely. Kaito Momota was a people person, and loved the feeling of accomplishment when helping others. It gave him his identity, and a sense of feeling complete, this is what a hero feels. 

Right? 

Whenever Kaito is alone though, that sense of his hero identity fades away. And when no one is around Kaito, he feels like he is fading away along with this identity he built himself and then feels like he’s falling apart. Loneliness is deadly to Kaito, and Kaito wish he wasn’t feeling so lonely right now.   
Despite knowing he had friends he can call like Shuichi or Maki, this certain type of loneliness wouldn’t be able to go away with the company of friends.   
No, Kaito was missing someone else, a piece that was missing. 

Suddenly, the door opened, “Guuuueeessss who’s home?” And an oh so familiar cheerful voice chimes in, as Kaito excitingly gets up from the couch, releasing a long breath he didn’t even know he was holding, and immediately walking to his lover. 

“Welcome home, Kichi” Kaito smiled, “took you long enough.” 

“Aww, did my beloved started to miss me? 

There was no response as Kaito pressed his lips upon Kokichi’s. Kokichi gasped at the sudden rough contact, Kaito seemed desperate as he seem to instantly get his tongue to slip in. Kokichi caught on right away as he kissed his needy lover back, earning a soft moan from Kaito.   
It had only been three days, Kokichi had been gone for three days, but that was too much time to be apart from his boyfriend. And he got the feeling that Kaito felt the same way. To finally be so close again was very welcoming. 

Then their lips parted, panting as they looked each other in the eyes. Kokichi smiled, “Well, looks like my Kai-chan more than missed me!” 

Kaito said nothing as Kokichi placed a hand on his cheek and leaning into the contact, he closed his eyes and started to finally feel relaxed. 

“You’re so touch-starved, Kai-chan, I was only gone for three days.” 

“I was lonely without you.” 

Ah. So that was it.   
Kokichi knew all too well what loneliness meant to Kaito, after Kaito had poured his heart and soul to him when he had too much to drink. Kokichi knew leaving Kaito would bring these feelings for his poor beloved up again, and from personal experience, Kokichi didn’t want loneliness to eat at him. 

“Hmm.” Kokichi hummed, as the hand on Kaito’s cheek, slowly reaches to his hand and holds it tightly. 

“Then how about we head to our room, and Kai-chan can keep me all warmed up! I’ve been starting to feel chilly and surely my boyfriend wouldn’t let me freeze to death!” 

Kaito smiled, “No, never.” Kokichi just lead him to their room, somewhere where they can be closer together. 

Loneliness is not a stranger to them, nor is it a friend. And when loneliness hits, it feels like you’re against the world.   
Kaito had his world close to him, his loneliness fading away rather than him, and he feels complete.


End file.
